Hydra Fang
by Shadowed Cherry Blossoms
Summary: 20 years have passed since the end of the war with the Alvarez Empire and the number of legal guilds are ever growing. Follow the adventures of Hydra Fang, a legal guild that is trying to achieve greatness as they grow closer to one another as they face whatever challenges that may be thrown at them. SYOC (open)
1. Prologue

**Oh wow. I haven't posted a story in forever! But it felt like the right time and this is a project I have wanted to try for a while!**

 **The character of Iakka Fliaffo is credited to my cousin (THANK YOU!)**

 **The character of Kaia Glass is a character of my own creation.**

 **Disclaimer: I, Shadowed Cherry Blossoms, do not own** _ **Fairy Tail**_ **.**

The year was X812. It had been twenty years since the end of the war with the Alvarez Empire. The war had been rough, but the kingdom of Fiore had pulled through with the help of the magical guilds throughout the land. One in particular that helped tremendously was the guild known as Fairy Tail. They were incredibly powerful twenty years prior during the war, and so remained as it became more and more popular. However, while Fairy Tail maintained their position as top guild in Fiore, other guilds had started to form and the general power of the other guilds increased as well. One such guild was Hydra Fang.

Hydra Fang was a recent addition to the ever growing list of legal guilds, being formed only ten years ago in the year X802. The guild, while reputable, continued to struggle in terms of just how many members filled out the ranks. Though they struggled, the guild master held firm and continued forward to achieve greatness for the guild. That guild master was one Iakka Fliaffo, a semi well known wizard in the western part of Fiore for her use of a particular type of lost magic, Sky Devil Slayer Magic.

April X812, the month that things started to change in the Hydra Fang guild.

-xxxxxx-

A woman of about forty-five strolled along, heading towards a small forest that most maps didn't note, not far from Dawn City. The woman, though forty-five in age, only appeared to be no more than thirty. She stood at a height of five feet, four inches and she was slim. Her muscles appeared lean, though she did have some curve to her form. Her eyes were almond shaped and a sharp purple color. Her hair was auburn and reached her mid-thigh in length, despite the fact that it was curled into loose ringlets. Her outfit consisted of a collared, long-sleeved dress. The skirt of the dress was waist-cut and black, while the bodice of the dress was white. On her feet, she had put on a pair of stockings and a pair of porpoise gray, ankle boot flats. Over this, she wore a hooded cloak that was ivory in color.

"Aw man! Why did we build the guild hall so far from town?" she whined as she traveled. She frowned in consideration. "Oh right… They wouldn't let _her_ be a constant presence in town," she mumbled. She paused for a moment, staring intently at a significantly sized rock on the road. "Argh! Why did I have to get stuck with such a nuisance! That Glass girl should be as fragile as her name!" she wailed, lashing out and kicking the rock as hard as she could.

"Ow!" A feminine voice called out from the direction the rock had sailed. A figure stepped out from the tree line a few hundred feet away. "What was that for?!" she snapped at the older woman. The figure was that of a young woman that appeared to be around seventeen in age. She was five foot, eight inches in height, and her muscular build was not that different than the older woman, also being lean muscled. Her curves were more pronounced than the older woman, however. Her eyes were more upturned and were a sea green in color. The girl's hair was a forest green and pulled into a high ponytail (tied off with a gray ribbon), her bangs being pushed to her right, but otherwise untouched. She was wearing a green, off the shoulder crop top that ended just below her bust. Paired with it, she wore a black skirt that reached her mid-thigh in length. On her feet, she wore a pair of black, knee high boots. Given her outfit, a scar could be see crossing her mid-section.

The older woman sighed at the appearance of the girl. "Oh, Kaia. Sorry about that, just a little frustrated," she muttered. She strode up to the taller woman. "I always forget how far our hall is from town. I wonder if that's why we haven't had many recruits," she considered. "Anyway, what are you doing here?" she questioned.

"Oh! Funny you should mention the lack of recruits, because that's why I came to find you, Master!" Kaia answered, a grin on her face. "You see, there are some people waiting for you at the guild! I got the mage vibe from them, but didn't notice any marks, so I think we got some recruits on our hands!" she explained.

The woman's eyes lit up. "Kaia, my dear, I think our little guild may just get a little more exciting!" she cheered, pumping her right arm into the air. With that motion, she flashed a light gray mark on her wrist. The image was that of a stylized serpent with three heads, the middle head facing forward while the other faced opposite directions. The mark of the Hydra Fang guild.

-xxxxxx-

 **Okay! That wraps up the prologue! On to the main purpose of this chapter! This story is an SYOC and I will be accepting characters, both good and evil. For now, I will be accepting members for the light guild. I will update the story and let it be known when I will accept characters for the dark guild. Before we get to the form, though, I'd like to lay out a few ground rules.**

 **1\. Please, please, please! Send your form by PM if you have that option! This rule is mostly in place as I feel some submissions through reviews can be lacking in information and it becomes more difficult to write the character to be close to what you intended.**

 **2\. Slayers: Yes I will be accepting slayers. Probably only a maximum of three others for the light guild, and likely no other Devil Slayers. Also, keep in mind that I won't accept First or Third Generation Dragon Slayers. (And I recommend being unique with the Slayer magic)**

 **3\. Please be creative with the magic! Characters can use similar types of magic to the canonical characters, but please don't copy a character's entire spell set.**

 **4\. Hybrids: This is why the species category exists. I am accepting hybrids and even those of species other than dragon. If I see dragon as even part of the species, I am not accepting it.**

 **5\. Pets: Please be aware that the magic used by pets must be rather weak. The exception is an Exceed that is able to utilize a battle form. Other than that, please do not over power the pets.**

 **Now that that's out of the way, I have included the form below, but I will also add it to my profile!**

 **Until next time! ~ Shadowed**

 **Basics**

Name:

Alias(es):

Age (as of the beginning of the story):

Gender:

Birthday (Current year is X812):

Guild:

Rank (If S-Class, must be older than 15):

Species:

 **Appearance** (Be as detailed as possible)

Height:

Build:

Eye Color/Shape:

Hair Length:

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Guild Mark Color/Location:

Skin:

Tattoos/Piercings/Scars:

 **Clothing**

Everyday wear:

Sleepwear:

Swimwear:

Formal wear:

Winter wear:

Combat wear:

 **Magic**

Magic Type:

Spells (At least five spells, feel free to add more):

Magic Weapons/Armors (if using armors, please describe the armor)/Items:

Physical Strengths:

Physical Weaknesses:

 **Personal**

Personality (Be as detailed as possible):

Backstory (Please be as detailed as possible):

Sexuality:

Relationships (How they react/speak to the people in the following categories):

-Family (or those seen as family):

-Friends:

-Enemies:

-Rivals:

-Love Interests:

Relatives:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Mental Strengths:

Mental Weaknesses:

 **Pets** (Does not have to have a pet)

Name:

Species:

Appearance:

Magic Abilities (if any):

Magic Weapons (if any):

 **Other**

Will the character have a love interest:

Possible character arc ideas (optional):

Character Theme Songs (optional):


	2. Introductions: Part 1

**Oh wow! It's only been a weekend and already so many submissions! I will say now that submissions are not closed quite yet for Hydra Fang, but this chapter and the following will only introduce the characters I received over the weekend (August 5th through August 7th). Any I receive after that will be introduced in order of being received and accepted.**

 **Now with that out of the way, to the acknowledgement of those whose characters are being introduced in this chapter!**

 **-pine swiftwings, the creator of Corinth Borealis Gale-**

 **-FakeMemory, the creator of Zhao Yun-**

 **-DeathTheManiac, the creator of Sakuya Kurogane-**

 **-Lagstabbing devil, the creator of Aila Izayoi-**

 **-Onkyou, the creator of Asura Bael-**

 **-altajir95, the creator of Daiki Aoshima-**

 **-AnEternalMelodyToAFlamingSoul, the creator of Grace Olympia-**

 **-ScarletArmory1, the creator of Miles Mortez-**

 **Thank you for submitting your characters! Now, on to the first chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I, Shadowed Cherry Blossoms, do not own** _ **Fairy Tail**_ **.**

-xxxxxx-

A few days had passed since the surge of recruits had shown up at the guild and things had started to settle down after Iakka threw a party for the new members. The guild master sat at the bar, facing away from the bar. She took the time to gaze around at the small guild hall and look at each of the faces that were around. A confused expression crossed her face before she spotted a familiar head of forest green hair near the sparse job request board. "Kaia!" she called to the girl.

The girl in question turned and made her way over to the woman. "What's up, Master?" she questioned. The expression on her face was one of minor annoyance as she had just been ready to snag a job before any of the others could take the last couple.

"Where is everyone?" Iakka responded, eyes glancing around once more in case she had missed any of the newcomers. "Everyone whose here has been here for at least three years," she commented. Her purple gaze then turned back to the seventeen year old before her. "It's not like the newcomers just vanished, right?" she continued.

"No. They just all went out on jobs," Kaia responded. She nodded towards the other members of the guild that were hanging around the guild hall. "Most of them just got back from their most recent jobs," she concluded. She walked away for a brief moment, returning to the request board. She walked back over to Iakka, holding up the request flyer she took from the board. "I'm taking this one," she stated.

The guild master looked over the flyer. "No way you're doing this job solo!" she snapped, the look in her eyes sharper than before. "You have to take one of the others with you!" she insisted, eyes scanning the other members that were lounging around the guild hall. Her eyes stopped for a moment, a grin on her lips. "Take Asura with you," she ordered.

Kaia's frown deepened and turned to follow her master's gaze. Her eyes locked on to the man in question. He appeared to be around the same age as her, sixteen or seventeen in age. Even sitting, it was apparent that his build was toned and quite athletic. His hair reached his neck in length and a pale red, though it was apparent that it was dyed as his eyebrows showed the natural color as jet black. His hair fell over his forehead, though it appeared naturally messy. His eyes were a round almond in shape and electric blue in color. He was wearing a black, short sleeved shirt that faded to white as it neared the hem of the shirt. His guild mark was a shock of red against his fair skin tone. His blue jeans were ripped on his left thigh and he was wearing a pair of brown boots. She returned her eyes to Iakka. "Do I really have to?" she complained.

"Yep!" the guild master confirmed. She raised her voice for the next part of her statement. "That goes for everyone else, as well! Until the job requests meet the new numbers of the guild, everyone will be taking on jobs in teams of at least two!"

The girl sighed. "Fine. As you wish, Master," she muttered. She then strode over to the table occupied by the partner that had been chosen for her. Her eyes evaluated him quickly before she met his gaze. "C'mon, we have a mission to do," she said, turning to start heading towards the door.

He was rather quiet as he got up and started to follow after the girl, his 6' 1" frame easily able to catch up with the shorter girl. "The job?" he questioned, nodding slightly at the request notice in her hand.

She cracked a small smile at that. "Security. We've just been hired to work as back up for security at an apparently well-known event in Oak Town. Seems like some bandits have been spotted in town and our client is worried some of their valuables will be targets," she explained, handing the request for the mission over for her partner to look.

Asura was silent as he took in the information about the bandits that had been printed on the flyer. He shot Kaia a questioning look before he spoke again. "What kind of event?" he asked shortly, not wanting to waste much time.

In response to his inquiry, the green haired girl's smile grew larger. "I hope you know how to dance, because we are going to a ball!" she answered before stepping out of the guild.

-xxxxxx-

Iakka sighed in relief after the two left, running a hand through her hair as she leaned back against the bar. "Now that they're gone, I can finally have a minute to relax before I start to worry about them breaking anything," she mumbled. She closed her eyes for a moment, before she felt the presence of another being materialize before her. She opened one eye to see who it was. She sighed again and sat upright, both eyes opening. "Oh, it's you."

The person, or rather elf, that stood before her only appeared to be around fifteen or sixteen years old in age. Despite being in elf, he was only five feet tall, apparently an unusually small height for elves. His hair was an iridescent sliver, reaching his mid-back in length, and was currently being braided by his idle hands. His eyes were clear gray, though with how they reflect light it is not always easy to tell, and were a large, round shape. His lashes were also quite long. His skin was porcelain white and his ears were long and pointed. His ears were pierced multiple times and a chunk was missing from the tip of is right ear. He also had a long but thin scar on his left cheek. He was wearing a white, peasant style top and a pair of tight, royal blue pants. On his feet, he wore a pair of black combat boots laced up with royal blue laces. "How are you, Master Iakka?" he questioned.

She smiled slightly. "I'm fine, Corinth," she answered. "Bored are you?" she asked, a gently teasing tone in her voice as she watched him absently braid his hair.

"Well, yeah!" he responded. "It's boring now that all of the celebrating is over and all of the new people have gone out on jobs," he continued. He glanced around the guild hall before lowering his voice. "I was hoping you had heard from her. She would make things more exciting," he commented.

"Hm… Now that you mention it, she is a bit overdue with her report," she murmured in response. She thought for a moment. "You don't think we were being too reckless with sending her to spy on them, do you?" she muttered, though she seemed to be almost speaking more to herself than to Corinth.

He also paused to consider. "She was the one who wanted to take on the mission," he mused aloud. "So I guess she'll be alright," he concluded with a boyish smile. He peered at her concerned expression. "Hey, if you're not careful, you'll start showing your age," he pointed out.

That comment snapped the guild master out of her thoughts, bringing her back to the present moment. "What's that supposed to mean?! You're older than I am!" she growled, her gaze still holding a playful glimmer as she looked at the S-Class mage.

"Oh right! I am, aren't I?" he said with a laugh. His grin was as big as ever. "Now that you're feeling better, how about I try to contact her? See what new information she found?" he suggested.

Iakka nodded, a smile now on her lips. "Good idea. I'm sure that she'll appreciate the fact that it's you that's calling. You are her favorite elf," she conceded, nodding towards the door situated next to the end of the bar.

He laughed again before stealing a quick hug from the guild master. "I'm the only elf she knows," he retorted before disappearing through the door to the back room.

-xxxxxx-

Meanwhile, up on the tiny second floor, two hands reached for the same job that was posted on the request board.

One hand belonged to a female mage around twenty years in age. Her hair was shoulder length and charcoal in color, though there were numerous streaks of white on the right side of her head. Her hair had a few spikes, but for the most part appeared messy. She was five feet, nine inches tall and her eyes were almond shaped and aqua in color. Her build was athletic and her skin was fair. She was wearing an open black, knee length leather coat over a dark blue, short sleeved T-shirt and a pair of black pants. On her feet, she had chosen to wear a pair of black dress shoes.

The other hand also belonged to a female mage, this mage appearing around twenty-five in age. She was the same height as the first woman, her skin was also fair in tone, both had almond shaped eyes, and they shared a similar build in both being athletic. That was where the physical similarities ended. The older woman's hair was dark purple in color and reached her mid-back in length, though currently it was mostly pulled into a high ponytail with her bangs and some layers framing her face. Her eyes were purple in color. She was currently wearing a white double breasted shirt that exposed her midriff and a dark purple jacket with a white furred collar over it. She had paired that with a pair of dark purple hot pants with dark purple cloth connected to her pants at the hips, forming a half open skirt. On her feet, she wore a pair of dark purple, knee high boots. On her hands, she donned a pair of white gloves. With her, she had her trusted spear. The spear had dark purple wrappings around the shaft and the blade was the same color, though the edge was silver. She glanced over at the owner of the other hand. "Ah, Sakuya Kurogane," she mused.

The younger woman glanced over at the sound of her name. "Oh, it was you who reached for the request, Zhao Yun," she commented, stating the obvious. She paused for a moment, considering the situation. "Though you and I both know we would rather work alone, the master did say that jobs are to require teams for now," she commented.

Yun nodded. "I see what you're saying. Since we both went for the job, we might as well complete the job as a team," she added. She glanced over the request form. "A significant army of monsters. Should put up enough of a fight, even if it'll only be half I'd be facing," she muttered. "What do you say?" she questioned.

A small grin formed on Sakuya's lips. "Sounds like a plan to me!" she responded, an aura of blue energy flaring to life around her for a brief moment. She looked over the request again. "Now, where's this army of monsters?"

-xxxxxx-

Meanwhile, near the job request board on the first floor, a young woman was leaning against the wall, gaze raking over the remaining members of the guild.

She was only 5' 6" in height and appeared to be about twenty years in age. Her body had an hourglass figure (her breasts being around a c-cup in size) with strong yet delicate shoulders and long, athletic legs. She had a slightly tanned, creamy complexion. Her face was heart-shaped and she had fine features. Her eyes were almond shaped and dark forest green in color. Her hair, which was black in color with the tips and her bangs dyed red, reached her mid-back in length and was currently styled in her typical side ponytail situated on the left side of her head. She had opted to leave her bangs free to partially cover the right side of her face. She was wearing her usual outfit of a plain red tank top under a black, mini-leather jacket that featured gold studs running down the sleeves in a vertical line that end at the elbows and gold chains placed in a zigzag pattern on the back. She paired this with a pair of ripped black jeans and a pair of black biker boots. Around her waist was a red, gold studded belt with a small, black card holder attached to it. On her hands, she wore a pair of red, fingerless gloves. Around her neck was a golden chained necklace with a rose-shaped ruby charm. Clenched in her hand was a job request from the S-Class board. Her eyes stopped roving the members of the guild when she met the gaze of another mage.

The mage who met the gaze of the woman was a man who appeared to be about the same age as the S-Class mage. His build, though he was sitting at a table not too far off, could easily be determined as being lean and muscular. His skin was pale in tone. His hair was mid-length and light blue in color. His hair was currently styled in a spiked manner. His eyes were a match for his hair in color and rather sharp. He was currently wearing a white trench coat over a red sleeveless shirt. He had opted to wear a pair of white pants and a pair of black combat boots on his lower half. A smile lit up his face as the woman's gaze stopped on him. He got to his feet and strode over to the other mage. Once he neared her he paused and bowed to her. "Grace Olympia, yeah? Daiki Aoshima at your service," he said with a bright smile.

Grace rolled her eyes at the male mage. "You look completely ridiculous," she stated, saying the first thing that came to her mind. She paused for a moment, glancing around the guild one more time, possibly in an attempt to find someone slightly less… much. Her gaze landed on the guild master and the master's words floated through her mind again. She sighed, her tone resigned. She glanced back at Daiki, who had since righted himself. "Alright fine. But you better not slow me down," she growled before stalking past him and out of the guild hall.

His grin grew wider as he watched her go for a brief moment, and damn if it wasn't a view that he enjoyed. He shook his head to clear his more perverse thoughts for the time being. "Hey, wait up!" he called, jogging to catch up with his teammate for the mission. His pace slowed once he caught up with the woman. "So what job did we take?"

-xxxxxx-

The guild was even quieter than before with six of the longer term members heading out on jobs of their own. Aside from Iakka and Corinth, only two other mages remained at the guild.

One was a young woman of about nineteen in age. She was five feet, six inches tall and her build was slender. Her skin was slightly pale in tone. Her hair was pure white and reached her hips in length. In terms of style, her hair was left relatively untouched with some of her hair falling over her shoulders and partially covering her left eye. Her eyes were upturned and ice blue. She was currently wearing her most standard outfit. That outfit consisted of a black long coat that reaches her calves in length and was left open. Underneath the coat, she wore a small black vest that covered her bust over a white dress shirt that featured a blue heart pattern running vertically on the sides. On her lower half, she wore a pair of white, slim fit dress pants and a pair of thigh-high boots. The left boot was black with a white diamond vertical pattern while the right was white with a black diamond vertical pattern. On her head, she wore a black top hat. She frowned slightly as the guild grew quieter, knowing that the fewer people around meant the more she would be forced into active conversation.

Iakka at that moment spotted the mage and headed over to the table that she occupied. "Hey, Aila! Could I ask a small favor from you?" she questioned.

The smaller mage simply looked up at the master and quirked an eyebrow rather than actually say anything.

"I was hoping that you could watch the bar for me? Just until the new members get back?" the older woman questioned, a pleading look on her face. "Normally I would leave Kaia in charge, but she just left, and my second choice went off on a job without telling me," she muttered. "I could handle it myself, but I have something to take care of in town. So could you just watch it for me while I'm gone?" she implored.

Aila let out a small sigh before getting to her feet and walking over to stand behind the bar. "Go," she said, waving away the guild master.

"Thanks, Aila! You're a life saver!" Iakka called as she headed out of the guild and back towards Dawn City.

The other mage who remained was a male of about twenty years. His build was slightly muscular for his 5' 8" frame. His skin was paler than Aila's. His hair was shoulder length and black in color. His hair covered his forehead, though messy, while the back was spiked downward. His eyes were oval shaped and as black as his hair. His outfit was not unusual for the mage, consisting of a black shirt and a pair of black pants all under a purple cloak that could easily hide his appearance. On his feet were a pair of brown combat shoes, and on his hands were a pair of black, fingerless gloves. His arms were folded across his chest as he watched the exchange between the white haired mage and the guild master. When the guild master left, he tracked her movements until she was out of sight.

Not long after Iakka left for town, Corinth reappeared from the back room. "Master!" he called as he reemerged. He paused as he noticed how empty the guild was. "Where'd she go?" he asked, turning to Aila.

"Town," she answered. She was currently busying herself by rearranging the various types of alcohol on the shelf.

At that, Corinth seemed to deflate and he took a seat on one of the barstools. "Oh. I guess it will just have to wait then," he mumbled. He glanced around again. "So it's just you, me, and Miles here?" he inquired.

In response, Aila only nodded.

"Great," the elf responded. His hands started to braid his hair once more.

-xxxxxx-

 **And that's a wrap on chapter one! I know it's a bit short, but it is a pure introduction chapter. So, unfortunately, the next chapter will also be a shorter chapter since it will also be one that focuses on introductions of other characters. Just a reminder though! Submissions for Hydra Fang are still open! There is just one more rule I have to enact. NO MORE S-CLASS. All characters submitted for Hydra Fang from this point on must be regular mages. There will be opportunities for characters to move up in rank. I just can't accept any more mages already at the S-Class rank. I hope you understand!**

 **I will try to get chapter two out as soon as I can! But until then, bye!**

 **~Shadowed**


End file.
